Jumelle pour la vie!
by Alexia Angel Hope
Summary: Bella&Melinda!Deux jumelles, la vie ne leur a laisser aucune chance mais leur amour est indestructible.Elles se separent pour la premiere fois.Alice a vue Bella et tout les Cullen sache que Bella et Edward vont etre ensemble. suite du resumer...
1. Prologue&Resumer

__

Allez voici le prologue&Resumer

_Bisouxx!_

* * *

**Bella et Melinda ! Deux jumelles, la vie ne leur a laissé aucune chance mais leur amour est tellement fort. Elle se séparent pour la première a fois. Alice a vue Bella ( dans une de ses visions ) et tout les Cullen savent que Bella et Edward vont être ensemble. Mais les Jumelle on bien des secrets. Elles ont eu leurs lots de douleur dans la vie, mais elles sont pleine de vie et elle on la rage de vivre. Elles se sont juré que personne n'arriverais a leur faire autant de mal que leur passé . Mais quand tout semble basculer que votre cœur ne veux plus aimer autre que votre sœur et votre fille (celle de Bella) et que vous ne voulez plus laisser quiconque détruire les personnes que vous aimez...Personne ne sais se qui peux se passer quand on se fond sous une énorme carapace invincible (a son avis) Mais Edward réussira t-il a l'apprivoiser et a l'aimez comme elle devrait être aimer... parfois la peur prend le dessus sur l'amour...**

* * *

_Allez lacher vos commentaire_

_Merci a ma correctrice Lele_

_Bisoux_

_Alexia_


	2. Larmes après larmes

_Kikou a tout le monde! Voici le premier chapitre j'espère qu'il va vous plaire!_

_Bisous_

_Alexianne_

Je venais de tout perdre! Je voulais mourir! Moi qui pensais qu'après la mort de maman tout serais noir après il y a eu mon viol et maintenant la mort de papa. Le destin étais visiblement contre nous. L'assistante social nous a dit quelle avait trouver 2 foyer d'accueille provisoire pour une durée de 3 mois. On se séparais la première fois qu'on se séparais en 16 ans de vie! J'arrivais tout bonnement pas a y croire. Les 3 mois avais passer. La douleur avais été a sont comble j'étais maintenant enceinte de 6 mois et j'avais le cœur briser de savoir que peut-être je ne reverrais plus jamais ma sœur jumelle. Moi et Melinda on n'avait ni le droit de s'appeler ni le droit au moindre contact. Mais 3 mois plus tard on sais réunies dans cette salle. Une salle au couleur pêche. Une table. Une dizaine de chaise. Une salle impersonnelle. Une salle de douleur. Melinda et moi avions eu des retrouvailles assez passionner. Jim sont petit-ami depuis toujours, qui avais été adopter par mes parents, étais sagement rester en retrais le temps de nos retrouvaille après on avais former un cercle élancer tout les trois avec pour centre mon ventre arrondie. Melinda ne se fit pas prier pour me le faire remarquer. L'assistante social rentra dans la salle en nous lançant un regard plein de douceur.

**-Bonjour mesdemoiselles et monsieur Swan. **Dit-elle chaleureusement

**-Bonjour**, répondîmes en chœur sur la même tonalité qu'elle.

Elle s'assit et nous suivions le geste si nous avions été a un autre moment j'aurais surement rigolé de notre synchronisation, mais se n'étais ni le moment ni le temps.

**-Bon, j'ai lu le testament de votre père et voici se qu'il citais : ' J'oblige que mes enfants : Isabelle, Melinda et Jimmasius reste ensemble jusqu'à leur majorité ainsi que l'enfant a ma fille Isabella (Évidemment)' Je m'arrête ici. Quand vous avez été en foyer d'accueille nous n'avions pas encore lis le testament de votre père. Bon je poursuit : ' 33% de mon argent chacun de mes trois enfants aura et le dernier pourcent s'ajoutera a Isabella pour son enfant. La maison principal et le chalet sur le bord de la mer irons à eux 3.' Voila sais se que votre père vous a donner. Maintenant veuillez prendre note que nous avons trouvé pour vous quatre une famille d'adoption. Les Cullen ils sont prêt a vous adopter dès maint ils sont dans la salle d'a cotée ils vous attendent. Allons-y **

Nous la suivîmes en silence, la tête baisser.

**-Bonjour Mrs et Mr Cullen**, dit-notre As (assistante social)

**-Bonjour Madame Williams. Vous devez être Isabella, Melinda et Jimmasius Swan!** Déclara Mr Cullen.

Personne ne parla. On gardais les yeux river au sol. Je fut la première a parler.

**-Bonjour. **Dit-je en levant l'effleurant du regard

Je me tourna vers Méli et Jim en leur lançant un regard long.

Ils les salua brièvement comme moi. Jim nous tenais toute les deux par les épaules d'un geste protecteur.

**-Vous devez allez a leur foyer d'accueille respectif et chez leur domicile pour prendre leur effet personnelle.**

Ils hocha tout les deux de la tête. La femme avait les cheveux de couleur caramel avec des reflet brun et les yeux or. Son regard démontrais une grande maternité, presque inimaginable. L'homme lui étais blond presque blanc et des yeux de couleur or aussi. Ils dégageaient quelle que chose de rassurant. Ma sœur regardais Jim dans les yeux et vice-versa. Je tourna les yeux vers l'assistante social qui promettais nous rejoindre a Forks? Heu il parle de couverts la? Ou sais moi qui déraille? Enfin bref…

**-Je me présente Esmée Cullen et voici mon mari Carlisle Cullen vous pouvez nous appelez pas nos prénoms ou Mama…**

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir qu'on lui jeta tout les trois des regards noirs.

Je sera les points très fort. Je pris calmement une respiration pour me calmer.

-**Moi sais Jimmasius, mais tout le monde m'appelle Jim, j'ai 17 ans et je suis en couple depuis 5 ans avec Melinda. J'ai été adopter par les parents des jumelle quand MAMAN (il insista sur le nom) étais enceinte des filles.**

**-Moi sais Isabella, mais moi on m'appelle Bella, j'ai 16 ans, je suis enceinte de 6 mois d'une petite fille et je suis la jumelle identique de Melinda.**

**-Et moi sais Mélinda , ma FAMILLE m'appelle Méli, j'ai 16 ans je suis en couple avec Jim et je suis la jumelle de Bee.**

**-Enchanter **, répondit le couple, **on va allez a vos foyer et après on va a votre maison et on part pour Washington a Forks**

**-Des couverts**, rigolais-je

Ma sœur et mon frère éclata de rire avec moi , suivi de près par le couple et sais la que je m'aperçu que la As étais parti.

**-Non sais une petite ville non un village**, sourie gentiment la femme.

Je soupira en chœur avec ma jumelle

**-Génial un village**, dit-moi et Méli en même temps se qui fit sourire les personnes dans la pièce.

Nous allions chacun a nos foyer respectif avec un camion assez grands.

La maison fut plus dur. J'emballa notre photo ou toute la famille y étais on avais 11 ans , c'étais quelque jour avant la mort de maman. J'emballa aussi la photo de nous trois avec papa, nous trois ensemble, maman enceinte avec papa, maman enceinte avec papa et Jim, plusieurs de moi et Méli ensemble de toute notre vie, beaucoup d'autre avec Jim avec nous deux. Je sourie tristement avant de tout remettre dans 4 grosses boites. Melinda elle emballa plus de 15 boites de vidéo de nous jeunes et de nos films préférés. Je remplis une 20 ene de boite pour mon linge autant que Jim et Méli en fait. Je rentra dans la chambre a mes parents et pris les photo de mariage et toute celle que pour eux étais très précieuse . Je pris une 10 eme de chemise a papa et la boite a bijoux de maman. Avant de quitter la pièce je laissa couler quelle que larme. Je monta au grenier et pris la couverture que moi et Méli avaient quand nous étions petite. Je redescendis il restais un boite. Je mis 5 chemise de papa au font après je mis la boite a bijoux et les photos et je me tourna vers Melinda.

**-Sa te dérange si je prend notre couverture pour ma fille?**

-**Non absolument pas **, dit-elle triste a l'idée que sais la dernière fois qu'on referme la porte de cette maison étant mineur.

Je lui montra la photo de nous nouveau-née a l'hôpital on étais avec maman , papa et Jim sur la photo

Elle me sourie tristement avant de la prendre dans ces bras et la serrer fors sur sont cœur. Elle mis la photo dans la dernière boite et je mis les 5 autre chemise de mon père pour protéger le tout.

Quand on sortie de la maison le camion étais déjà charger j'emmenai la dernière boite avant d'écrire sur la boite : '_Les souvenir du passées_' . On se retrouva devant la maison tout les 3 a admirer une dernière fois cette maison précieuse. Tellement de souvenir. De tendresse. De rire. De pleure. De première fois . Des souvenirs inoubliables qui resteraient dans nos cœurs pour l'éternité. On la regarda pendant des minutes entières enlacées tout les trois comme des corps vider d'énergie. Méli fut la première a éclater en sanglot suivi de près de moi et Jim lui laissa couler quelle que larmes. On se sera fort dans nos bras comme pour nous protéger.

PV Esmée (Spécial)

Je les regardais en larme élancer devant leur maison. Je lança un regard désespérer a Carlisle. Il me regarda de la même manière. Je suis sur que si je n'avais pas été vampire j'aurais éclater moi aussi en larmes. Ils étaient touchant et très fort pour leur âge. Ils se retournaient vers nous et ils s'installa cote a cote les mains lier. Le voyage se passa silencieusement eux dormais les têtes des fille reposais sur les genoux de Jim et Jim avais la tête coucher sur la hache de sa petite-amie. Edward n'allais pas être déçu Bella portais bien son nom et Alice avais prédis leur avenir dans 1 mois maximum ils seraient en couple. Je regarda amoureusement mon mari et lui pris la main. Bella elle était complètement désorienter. Je crois pas quelle étais vraiment réveiller car elle recoucha sa tête sur les genoux de son frère

**-Papa! Papa Vien avec moi! Ne pars pas! Papa je t'aime ta pas le droit de nous laisser!**

**-Sais tellement triste** , murmurais-je a mon mari

**-Oui je sais sa me brise le cœur de les voir aussi blesser. Ils s'aiment tellement. Sa se voit dans leur yeux. **

Le reste du voyage se passa normalement.

Quand on arriva a la maison on déchargea tout sa dans 2 chambres une pour Jim et Melinda et l'autre pour Bella (a coter de celle d'Edward)

Bella me remercia d'avoir mis les amoureux ensemble.

Je lui dit que sa me fessais plaisir. Je laissa les laissa visiter leur chambre. Demain il allais rencontre leur nouveau frères et sœurs

_Voila le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais fait _

_Allez sa vaut bien un commentaire_

_Il y a des lien sur mon profil!_

_Je vous retrouve pour 'la route éternelle'_

_Bisous_

_Alexianne_


	3. Nouvelle famille

_Coucou je ne suis pas encore morte juste que les cours mon pris pas mal de temps_

_sa vient juste de recommencer. Alors…- de temps = - de chapitre!_

_Désoler! Moi-même je suis désoler j'aurais voulu me lancer a 100% dans mes histoires mes la réalité me rappelle durement a l'ordre_

_J'espère que vous comprenez_

_Bisous_

_Alexianne_

_Bonne lecture_

**Nouvelle famille : **

**_P_oint de vue Bella**

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Je tourna instinctivement mes yeux a mon cadrant et je réalisai que ce cauchemar étais en fait la vérité. Ma mère…le viol…mon père…famille d'accueille…et…l'adoption. Je soupira en passant ma main dans ma chevelure. Une larme coula doucement sur ma joue avant que je la balais de geste impatiens. Il était 6hrs du matin. Je me leva paresseusement de mon lit et regarda d'un regard circulaire la chambre. Je m'assis devant la maquilleuse, me contempla quelque instant. Je re-soupira et alla dans ma salle de bain personnelle. Je pris ma douche et m'habilla d'un slim et d'une chemise de mon père. Je me rassis devant la maquilleuse et commença à démêler mes cheveux, en imaginant que c'étais ma mère qui tenais la brosse a cheveux. Je me fis une queue de cheval haute. J'alla en vitesse me brosser les dents et quand je reviens dans ma chambre ma jumelle était assise sur mon lit, qu'elle avait fait, surement. J'alla m'assise en indien a coter d'elle et lui pris la main. Aucun mot n'avais sa place on se regardait dans les yeux et on se comprenait. Une larme coula sur sa joue et je l'essuya de ma main libre avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

**-J'aimerais être aussi forte que toi,** murmura t'elle

**-J'aimerais être aussi enthousiaste que toi,** lui répondis-je du même ton.

Elle me fit un petit sourire timide. Je lui embrassa le bout du nez en rigolant.

**-J'ai faim,** dit-elle en se relevant et en me tendant sa main.

**- Je ne crois pas que… **

**-Ils n'avaient qu'à pas nous adopter s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on dévalise leur garde-manger. **

Je rigola en secouant la tête. Melinda restera toujours…Melinda!

On descendît au rez-de-chaussée ou on trouva M. et Md Cullen faire a manger. J'échangea un coup d'œil amusé avant qu'on n'éclate de rien. Le couple se retourna et nous regardaient d'un air amuser. Je leur offris un sourire timide.

**-Bon on va vous présenter vos frères et sœurs. **

**-Moi j'ai juste une sœur**, rétorqua Méli

Je me pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

Le couple soupira alors que j'éclata littéralement de rire. Melinda se leva furieuse et prétexta allez réveiller Jim. Je leur lança un regard d'excuse et monta a la suite de ma jumelle.

_30 minutes plus tard… _

Tout les trois on se tenait face a nos 'frères et sœurs'

Une grande blonde pulpeuse, un gars braqué, un lutin, un enfant martyr et un dieu grec.

Je les regarda d'un air nonchalant.

**-Isabella, Jimmasius, Melinda je vous présente Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper et Edward. **

Tu parles leurs nom ne son même pas beau…bon d'accord ils sont super…

**- Cool,** dis-je en haussant les épaules signes que je m'en foutais royalement.

Je pris par la main MON frère et MA sœur et je les emmena avec moi à l'étage.

**_P_oint de vue Esmée**

Je soupira en les entendant monter…c'étais pas gagner.

**-Ils se protègent, ils ont trop souffert. Ils on peur d'ouvrir leur cœur et de souffrir encore.** Soupira Jasper.

**-Mais on ne veut pas leur faire de mal on veut juste les aidés. **

**-Nous on le sait mais eux… **

* * *

_Voila ! Il est 00hrs10 Alors j'ai la tête dans le c*l_

_Mais bon un chapitre pour vous entre les math et l'histoire_

_Bisous  
Alexianne_


	4. IMPORTANT

**/PUB IMPORTANTE/**

Vous voulez voir le plus beau sourire d'une petite fille de 3 ans? Venez voir celui ma petite sœur et noter la! Vous n'allez pas être déçu!

http:/rimouski(.)rockdetente(.)com/Concours/le-plus-beau-bebe/View(.)aspx?ID=165582

(enlever les '(' ') )

Venez voter a grand nombre!VOTEZ 10!  
*Pas du chantage mais si d'ici demain elle a une note parfaite sur toute mes fictions un chapitre de plus*

Merci

Alex


End file.
